I Miss You
by Piim
Summary: Chanyeol yang merindukan sosok kris, hingga kris mendatangi dorm nya dan menanyakan sesuatu tentang bisepnya. summary gaje, gak nyambung atau apalah. KrisYeol !. KrisxChanyeol


I MISS YOU

KRISYEOL COULE

Desclaimer : Yang pasti milik orang tua dan agency masing - masing

Warning : Yaoi *pasti, cerita gaje, alur membingungkan, OOC, typo bertebaran, dan lainnya

.

.

.

Keringat bercucuran dengan deras saat namja itu berusaha mati – matian membentuk bisep yang sempurna di kedua lengannya. Punggung tangannya mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya dengan cepat

" Hah~ tak kusangka ini sangat melelahkan " ucap Chanyeol sambil menyampirkan tas di bahunya

" Hyung aku pulang dulu " pamitnya pada beberapa sunbae yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu

" Yee, hati – hati Chanyeol~ah " Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari tempat gym yang sering digunakan kalangan artis seperti dirinya

" Aku pulang ~ " Chanyeol membuka pintu dorm dengan pelan. Matanya menatap keadaan dorm yang sangat gelap dan sepi. Chanyeol melirik jam yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

' Hah pantas sepi, ternyata sudah jam 12 malam '

'Dukk'

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sosok siluet yang dilihatnya berjalan kearah dapur dengan langkah gontai

" Baekhyun~ah, apakah itu kau " ucap Chanyeol pelan. Kaki panjangnya berjalan mendekati dapur sambil memasang/? sikap waspada, siapa tahu ada maling yang masuk ke dorm EXO ditengah malam begini. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat menyadari pikiran konyolnya.

" Astaga ! " teriak Chanyeol kaget. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat Chanyeol terjatuh dengan tidak elit dihadapannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hyung ? " tanya Sehun datar. Chanyeol berdiri sambil menggosok bokongnya yang terasa berdenyut – denyut

" Aish kau mengagetkanku Sehun. Kukira kau tadi Baekhyun, biasanya kan dia terbangun di tengah malam " ucap Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah cemburu

" Kau seolah – olah mengerti semua tentang Baekhyun hyung " ucap Sehun sekaratis/?. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi sifat cemburu sehun yang merepotkan menurutnya.

" Ahh sudahlah aku ingin tidur " Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih kesal karena dengan Chanyeol. Tangannya mengambil segelas air putih yang tadi sempat dilupakannya dan berjalan menghampiri tenda yang berdiri ditengah – tengah ruang berkumpul para member. Disamping itu Chanyeol membasuh tubuhnya yang penuh keringat dengan air hangat yang mengalir dengan tenang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit dihabiskan didalam kamar mandi, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Mencoba menghilangkan penat yang menempel ditubuhnya dan kembali segar keesokan harinya

...

Kris menatap perkembangan dongsaengnya dengan senang. Jemari tangannya terus mencari berita terbaru tentang para dongsaengnya lewat laptopnya. seakan lupa keadaan sekitar kris terus mencari berita – berita itu sampai manik matanya menemukan berita tentang seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya

' Foto bareng saat nge-gym Chanyeol Exo ingin berotot seperti Kim Jong Kook '

(bener kagak ? au ah item kek kai *plak)

Matanya menatap tak suka pada bagian tubuh chanyeol yang berubah. Tangannya mengusap foto terbaru Chanyeol yang nampak lebih manly dengan penampilan barunya

' Aish napeun namja ' rutuk Kris dalam hati

...

" Chanyeol~ah " Baekhyun merangkul bahu Chanyeol dengan hangat. Tangan lentiknya mengusap lengan Chanyeol tak melupakan decakan kagum keluar dari bibir mungilnya

" Wahh Chanyeol~ah lenganmu bagus. Apakah lenganku bisa seperti itu " Baekhyun menyentuh lengannya sendiri membuat chanyeol tertawa terpingkal – pingkal disampingnya

" Yakk ! apa kau kau tertawakan hah! " teriak Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol memegang perutnya yang terasa keram karena menertawakan ucapan Baekhyun

" Baek apakah kau sadar tubuhmu itu kecil seperti perempuan. Tak mungkin kau bisa membuat otot seperti ini. Lagipula wajahmu tak cocok bila memiliki tubuh berotot sepertiku " celetuk Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak memukuli kepala sahabatnya itu dengan keencang

" Yakk yakk apa yang kau lakukan " teriak Chanyeol sambil melindungi kepalanya dari amukan Baekhyun

" Dasar raksasa idiot, rasakan ini " Baekhyun semakin brutal memukul kepala Chanyeol. Bibirnya tak kenal lelah mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya untuk Chanyeol. Sehun yang baru keluar dari tenda milik Baekhyun menyerit tak suka melihat keakrapan Chanbaek didepannya. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menghentikan aktifitas mari-memukul-park-idiot-chanyeol-dengan-keras.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasa tak mendapat pukulan maut dari Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap kesal Sehun yang memegang tangannya dengan erat. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Dengan tergesa chanyeol segera meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum terjadi apa – apa pada dirinya.

' Huft mereka berdua merepotkan ' batin Chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas atap dorm mereka. Angin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus melewati tubuhnya, disaat – saat sepeti ini Chanyeol selalu memikirkan namja itu. Namja yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang saat berdekatan dengannya. Sayang ia tak dapat bertemu namja itu sesering dulu, karena namja itu telah pergi jauh darinya

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar saat mengingat fakta itu, fakta yang ia coba lupakan. Ia hanya menganggap namja itu masih belum bisa memberi keputusan/?.

Ia akan menunggu. Menunggu namja itu untuk kembali disampingnya lagi

...

Kris berjalan menikmati suasana seoul yang ia rindukan belakangan ini. Menjadi seorang aktor membuatnya sibuk syuting untuk film terbarunya. Walaupun menjadi artis lebih banyak menyita waktu dan tenaganya tapi ia merasa lebih nyaman karena ada orang lain yang memberinya semangat dan selalu ada disampingnya. Ia merindukan setiap momen yang tercipta bersama member exo lainnya. Itulah alasan kenapa namja blasteran china-kanada itu menapakkan kakinya kembali ke negeri gingseng ini. Kakinya berjalan menuju 2 orang yang menunggunya di salah satu bangku yang terletak di tepi sungai han.

Kris menepuk salah satu bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi membuat keduanya berpaling

" Kris hyunggg ... " Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat, meluapkan kerinduannya pada seorang yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri seperti Baekbeom. Kris membalas pelukan Baekhyun, tangannya mengelus surai pink Baekhyun dengan lembut

" Kris hyung kenapa jarang ke korea ? Mentang – mentang sudah menjadi aktor jadi melupakanku dan member lain " Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban Baekhyun dan Kris. Sehun tau Baekhyunnya sangat merindukan Kris hingga ia sangat bersemangat saat tahu kris akan mengunjungi mereka.

" Mianhae Baekhyunie. Aku sangat sibuk akhir - akhir ini "

" Huh dasar sok sibuk " Kris mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sehun dan segera melepas pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

" Sepertinya aku terlupakan " ucap Sehun datar. Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan cepat

" Ugh sehunie marah ya ? " Baekhyun mendongakkan matanya menatap wajah datar Sehun dengan pandangan polos. Tak tahan melihat wajah kekasihnya, Sehun mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi lembut

" Ani aku tahu kekasihku yang mungil ini merindukan kris hyung " Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Kris hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan 2 dongsaengnya tersebut

...

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya disofa dengan kasar. Saat ini ia sedang sendiri didalam dorm. Member lainnya sedang sibuk dengan acara masing – masing, sedangkan pasangan hunbaek pamitan entah kemana padanya 1 jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, tangannya menutup permukaan wajahnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa saat sendiri dalam dorm seperti ini. Dalam keadaan yang sangat tenang, ia tertidur tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri tubuhnya

...

" Hyung kami pergi dulu ya " Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat mengantar Kris menuju dorm mereka. Kris balik melambaikan tangannya sampai melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun memasuki lift dan pintu lift tertutup beberapa detik kemudian.

Kris berjalan memasuki dorm exo yang tak berubah menurutnya. Kris mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat mendapati sebuah tenda yang berdiri di tengah – tengah ruang berkumpul para member. Merasa penasaran Kris memasuki tenda itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengetahui siapa pemilik tenda tersebut.

Kris terus melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki dorm, langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja berbaring dengan nyaman disofa dekat kamar yang ia ingat adalah kamar suho dan sehun.

Tangannya bergerak menepuk pipi Chanyeol yang dirasa tak se chubby/? dulu.

'Ugh' Chanyeol mengeliat dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah beberapa detik sebelum kembali tenang. Melihat chanyeol kembali tidur, kris mencubit kedua pipi itu dengan gemas.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, telapak tangannya menggosok – gosok matanya yang terasa buram.

Bola mata Chanyeol membulat saat menyadari sosok yang berjongkok dihadapannya

" Kris hyung " ucap Chanyeol kaget

...

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya saat merasa tatapan Kris terus tertuju padanya. Chanyeol memainkan jari tangannya gugup. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat menghirup aroma mint yang ia rindukan beberapa bulan ini.

" Kenapa hyung ada disini ? " pertanyaan Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan yang berada diantara mereka.

" Kanapa ? memangnya tidak boleh " jawab Kris dingin seperti biasa. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah kris sebelum kembali menunjukkan kepalanya. Didepannya kris mendesah kecewa saat Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kemarin Sehun menghubungiku. Dia bilang Baekhyun merindukanku, karena aku tidak terlalu sibuk. Akhirnya aku pergi kesini " jelas Kris. Jantung Chanyeol berdenyut mendengar penjelasan kris. Namun bukan denyutan menyenangkan seperti saat ia berada disamping kris, denyutannya terasa menyakitkan hingga membuatnya sesak untuk bernafas

' Jadi dia kesini untuk bertemu Baekhyun ' pikir chanyeol

" Oh hyung ingin bertemu Baekhyun? tapi Baekhyun tidak ada disini. Dia pergi bersama Sehun sekitar 1 jam yang lalu " ucap Chanyeol pelan

Kris tersenyum mengusap surai hitam Chanyeol, ia dapat menangkap nada cemburu yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

" Aku disini untuk menemuimu "

'Deg' jantung Chanyeol berdebar semakin kencang. Entah kenapa ia merasa bagian wajahnya memanas. Chanyeol semakin menundukkan wajahnya tak ingin Kris mengetahui warna wajahnya saat ini

" Kenapa kau semakin menundukkan wajahmu Chanyeolie " bisik Kris tepat disebelah telinga Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan kris berpindah tempat, Chanyeol tak menyadarinya karena ia terlalu gugup

" Ti... tidak ada apa - apa " balas Chanyeol terbata

Kris semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Mempersempit jarak tubuh antara mereka berdua

" Bogoshipeo Chanyeolie " suara barington/? Kris kembali terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol, membuatnya semakin gugup

" Apa maksudmu hyung " tanya Chanyeol pelan.

" Apa kau tidak mengerti " chanyeol menggelengkan kepalannya bingung, ia merasa otaknya tidak bisa memahami situasai yang dialaminya. Tubuhnya kembali tegang saat merasakan 2 tangan besar melingkar di perutnya

" Aku kesini karena aku merindukanmu, bukan merindukan orang lain. Walau tak kupungkiri aku juga merindukan sifat manja Baekhyun tapi tetap saja kau nomor satu untukku " bisik Kris lembut

Wajah Chanyeol semakin merona mendengar ucapan Kris. Tak memperdulikan warna wajahnya lagi, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium pipi kris dengan kilat

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sofa untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia merasa malu karena mencium pipi Kris secara tiba – tiba

" Aku juga merindukanmu hyung " kris mengangkat alisnya bingung saat mendengar gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol

" Hah apa ? aku tak mendengarmu "

" AKU JUGA MERINDUKANMU BODOH " teriak Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya secara tiba – tiba. Wajahnya merah padam saat melihat Kris tertawa didepannya

" YAKK APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN! " teriak Chanyeol kesal. Tubuhnya bergerak pelan menghilangkan kegugupannya

" Hahah tidak ada. Aku cuma senang kau berbicara jujur padaku " Kris membawa tubuh Chanyeol kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Menikmati setiap debaran yang tercipta disetiap momen – momen kecil mereka

' Cinta itu tidak dapat diraba, tapi dapat dirasa oleh setiap insan/? Yang merasakannya'

...

" Kkkk mereka sangat lucu. Astaga sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi imut seperti itu. Ugh sangat tidak cocok dengan tubuh berototnya " Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat kekasih mungilnya mulai mengomentari kejadian yang berada dihadapan mereka. Mereka kembali memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm menyaksikan drama picisan yang tercipta oleh Chanyeol dan Kris.

Kalau bukan Baekhyunnya yang merengek ingin melihat momen mereka, Sehun pasti menyeret Baekhyun untuk pergi kencan dengannya saat ini

' Cupp ' Sehun mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun saat namja itu tak henti – hentinya mengoceh dari tadi. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun memegangi bibirnya dengan mata yang melotot menatap Sehun. Merasa tak tahan dengan pose kekasihnya yang sangat imut tersebut Sehun kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan berbisik.

" Ayo pergi sebelum mereka mengetahui kita hyung, atau hyung ingin aku cium disini sampai kehabisan nafas " Baekhyun yang sadar dari keterkejutannya menginjak kaki Sehun dengan keras

" Dasar mesum " pekik Baekhyun pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun

" Yakk Baekhyun hyung tunggu " ucap Sehun sambil mengejar langkah kaki Baekhyun

...

Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan kris. Tangannya menekan tombol remot dengan bosan. Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan menonton acara tv, tapi sayang acara tv yang ditunggu – tungggunya telah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu

" Chan kenapa kau membentuk ototmu seperti ini " Kris mengusap otot lengan Chanyeol yang menonjol di luar bajunya

" Ohh ini, tidak apa – apa. aku hanya ingin membentuknya. Apakah ini terlihat keren hyung " Chanyeol berdiri, melepas bajunya dan memperlihatkan bentuk ototnya yang ia bentuk dengan usaha keras pada Kris.

Kris menatap datar Chanyeol yang mempertunjukkan otot – ototnya dengan bangga.

Kris menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menindihnya, menghimpit tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya pada sofa yang mereka duduki

" Apa kau ingin menggoda para gadis dengan ototmu ini Chan " ucap kris dingin, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup saat merasakan aura orang yang menindihnya berubah gelap

" A.. ani hyung, aku hanya... "

Ucapan Chanyeol terputus saat merasakan benda kenyal menempel diatas bibirnya. Benda tebal itu melumat – lumat bibir Chanyeol dengan tergesa. Lidah kris menerobos masuk saat Chanyeol membuka belahan bibirnya. Kris melepas ciuman mereka saat merasa Chanyeol mulai kehabisan nafas

" Jangan berani menggoda gadis maupun namja lain atau kau dalam bahaya Chanie " Chanyeol ingin membalas perkataan Kris sebelum bibir tebal itu kembali menyerang bibirnya

...

End

Yuhuyy kali ii bawa ff krisyeol nihh. Suka kagak ? suka dong *plak *maksa

Hbd buat kris sama chanyeol yang ulang tahun bulan ini.

Oke ini telat buat kris dan kecepetan buat chanyeol. Emang aku niatnya gitu *plak

Sebenernya rada susah bayangin chanyeol jadi uke, sacara gitu chanyeol kan gede o.o tubuhnya berotot pula. Tapi entah rada gak suka sama bentuk tubuh chanyeol yang sekarang, sukanya chanyeol yang kerempeng LoL

Dan terakhir makasih buat yang ngereview ff aku yang lain, seneng deh dapet review walau gak banyak tetep aja bikin seneng

Pokoknya makasih buat kalian yang ninggalin jejak di karya gak jelas aku ini

Oke segitu dulu curhatnya :v sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya kkkk :v


End file.
